Victor Of My Heart
by Destiny's Embrace
Summary: Lightning Farron and Snow Villiers, a boy Lightning has always secretly had a soft spot for, are regrettably chosen to be in the gruesome Hunger Games. They quickly realize that the person who holds their heart is deadliest threat, but nevertheless try to overcome the odds against them. Features various Final Fantasy characters in a adapted version of the original Hunger Games.


**Victor of my Heart**

**-A Final Fantasy XIII/Hunger Games Crossover FanFiction-**

**Snow x Lightning**

**Chapter 1**

"Serah Farron!"

That was all it took, as well as the sight of a young girl timidly stepping forth from the parting sea of harrowed children, for that all hell to break loose inside of Lightning. Suddenly it felt like all the blood in her body was draining out of her, and all at once there was an enormous clot in the center of her being. Helplessly, Lightning watched as her younger sister, with long cascading pink hair that was so alike her own, continued to toddle tremulously in the direction of the stage…And to her doom.

"Serah!" Lightning called out, her voice quaking noticeably. Lightning resisted against the paralyzing fear eating away at her as she blindly dove after her sister, pushing past the people around her, "_**Serah!**_" She had no idea what had just overcome her, besides adrenaline, but the only thing that made sense in Lightning's mind was saving her sister at all costs.

Sensing her determination, or utter insanity, the crowd surrounding her quickly moved aside so that Lightning could get through and they weren't caught up in the fray. Lightning staggered out into the open aisle, but the guards were on her in an instant to prevent any father reckless action. Still, Lightning put up her best struggle as she fought to get to her sister. Serah had stopped by this point and was staring back in horror when Lightning finally broke free and shouted with conviction, "I-I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

At that, absolute silence fell over the crowd. The guard gripping Lightning's forearm suddenly loosened his grip, and hundreds of pitying eyes gawked at her. The whole world had seemingly stopped, and Lightning was still trying to understand just exactly what she had done when she heard Vanille Dia's disturbingly cheerful voice speak up.

"Well, well, well. This is a most exciting Hunger Games indeed! It looks as if we have ourselves a volunteer!"

Lightning swallowed involuntarily, her heart stopping in her chest for a moment as the guards behind her began to push her terror-ridden body forward. Curtly, Lightning jerked them off of her, sending them an unkind stare before dashing off in a desperate sprint towards her sister.

Serah reached her halfway, burying herself in her elder sister's chest as she blubbered achingly. Lightning stroked the back of hair soothingly, trying to make out the words here sister was saying muddled in her deep sobs when he suddenly sensed the guards coming towards them again. Urgently, Lightning pulled Serah away from her, holding her at arms length as she resolutely stared into her sister's eyes. She could show Serah no fear. Never. She had locked away all her pain and emotions long ago for Serah's sake when their parents had died, and even now she needed to remain consistent.

"Serah, listen to me now," Lightning spoke quickly, afraid she wouldn't be able to get everything out before the guards separated them. Serah quivered, but looked to her sister attentively. "Noel will protect you. Don't worry, everything will be alright. Everything's fine."

"No!" Serah cried in protest, "No Light, you can't! No! NOOO!" At that moment, a swift pair of wiry arms rushed forth and scooped Serah up like she was a feather. Lightning first though it was one of the Peacekeeper guards taking her away, but as the figure turn with Serah held over their shoulder, Lightning recognized it to be her best friend Noel. Their eyes met agonizingly, no words needed to express what they both already knew in their grave hearts. Noel's sapphire blue gaze did not linger for long, quickly running away with a screaming Serah slung over his shoulder. Lightning's determination wavered at the sight of the only two people she loved in the world disappearing from her view, suddenly crumpling to her feet like a pile of ash about to be lost in the blowing breeze. But there was no turning back. Not now, and not ever. This was confirmed when a small unit of Peacekeepers enclosed around her, boxing her in as she was escorted up the stairs that led to the stage.

Once she was placed on the stage, the peacekeepers faded to the background, leaving just Lightning and Vanille Dia, District Twelve's hostess for the annual reaping. Vanille Dia had incandescent orange hair styled in wild wayward curls and unearthly emerald eyes. Her ridiculous appearance was only amplified by her ostentatious hot pink dress and the excessive makeup that painted her face. She looked perfectly innocent with her merry and relatively oblivious disposition, but Lightning glowered at her like the enemy. She was the enemy after all. Anyone who supported the Hunger Games and let this horrible tradition continue was after all.

Brightly, Vanille turned to Lightning and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. Lightning tensed instantly at this, and it took everything in her power not to break her hand. She pretended that Vanille's hand wasn't there as Vanille went on to say into her booming microphone, "It must be very exciting to be the very first volunteer from a district like District Twelve." She was beaming, her face glowing through her makeup. Lightning felt sick to her stomach, refusing to meet Vanille's eyes. How anyone thought that volunteering for their sister so that they didn't have to go face to face with twenty-three other kids in a battle to the death was unfathomable to Lightning.

"What is your name dearie?" Vanille went on, craning her head to catch of glimpse of Lightning's face. Lightning made sure to hang her head at an angel so that her overgrown bangs cleverly hid her face from view.

Lightning considered for a moment not answering, but in the end replied in a low voice, "Lightning Farron."

Vanille let out a gasp as she melodramatically placed a hand on her chest. Lightning's jaw tightened at this and when Vanille reminded her of the reason she was up here on this stage. "My goodness. Could that have been your sister you volunteered for? How noble and heroic in deed. Your parents must be ever so proud." Vanille was oblivious to how Lightning tensed at the mention of her parents. "Let's give a big welcome to Lightning Farron!"

The crowd simply stared on blankly, not speaking or making any motion, until finally they all, one by one, rose their middle three fingers skyward in a somber solute Lightning.

Vanille was all smiles as she returned to the crowd and announced the drawing of the male tributes name. Lightning was hardly listening, but she couldn't possibly pretend to ignore the name that rang forth from Vanille's lips:

"Snow Villiers."

Unable to help herself, Lightning's head shot up and she stared at the young man who stepped forward from the crowd of other male tributes. Snow Villiers, the son of the baker in town, was a tall and broad boy with chin length light blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was sixteen, same as Lightning, although they had never exchanged a single conversation in all the years she had known and gone to school with him. They had practically been non-existent to each other. Well…

A single wistful thought crossed Lightning's mind then as Snow was ushered up the stairs on the opposite side of the stage, but she quickly dashed it, knowing it was foolish to be having thoughts like that when she was about to be sentenced to her death.

Instead, Lightning curiously watched Snow out of the corner of her eye as he crossed the stage and stood solemnly beside Vanille. He looked absolutely dumbfounded and alarmed, his eyes taking on an almost hallow look as he numbly stared out at the crowd. Snow was always the same whenever Lightning saw him around; laughing, cheerful, and slightly arrogant. Today, he was none of these things. Lightning wondered how she must have looked today compared to any other day, but quickly decided against that thought as well.

Vanille's ever jovial broke through Lightning's isolated thoughts then. "Well there you have it folks, District Twelve's two tributes. May the odds be ever in their favor." With that, she took a step backwards, glancing from Lightning to Snow. "Alrighty now, shake hands you two," she says animatedly, as if she cannot hold back her excitement.

Snow turned towards Lightning, taking her in finally for the first time and holding his breath quietly as he waited for Lightning to do the same. But Lightning resisted, keeping her angry gaze low and defiant even when Vanille cleared her throat and tried to get Lightning to cooperate again. Finally relinquishing what free will she thought to have left, Lightning slowly looked up and guardedly met Snow's empathetic eyes.

Snow extended a hand to her, and it seemed like a genuine invitation of his friendship. It was something Lightning did not want and could never have. But she was then reminded that this was not a matter of what she wanted when Vanille impatiently cleared her throat behind then.

Letting her unpleasant scowl leave her face temporarily, Lightning turned and faced Snow full on. His gaze was steady, and Lightning's heart was pounding madly for some reason as they closed the distance and firmly shook one another's hand. His hands were clammy with nerves and warm as if he had just been baking bread, but what Lightning really paid attention to was the gentle strength in his grip. Lightning stared at him warningly, wondering how long this handshake was supposed to go on for when Snow made no attempt to retract his hand. It was almost as if, for some strange reason, he didn't want to let go.

Snow's unreadable gaze lingered, making Lightning feel incredibly uncomfortable and awkward, what with the entire population of District Twelve staring at them. Lightning hastily pulled away from him and glared at the floor. But she was hardly given the chance to brood, because before she knew it, guards had swiftly swarmed around her, Snow, and Vanille to whisk them into the Justice Building and they were locked within its chambers.

* * *

Please review and fave and let me know what you think so far :)

Those curious as to the character list compared to the book it goes as followed:

**Katniss: Lightning**

**Peeta: Snow**

**Gale: Noel**

**Prim: Serah**

**Effie: Vanille**

** Haymitch: Fang  
**

**Cinna: Hope**

**Portia: Alyssa**

**Caesar Flickerman: Sazh**

**President Snow: President Shinra (VII)**

**Seneca: Setzer (VI)**

**Marvel: Kain (IV)**

**Glimmer: Rosa (IV)**

**Cato: Seifer (VIII)**

**Clove: Fujin (VIII)**

**District 4 male: Cloud (VII)**

**District 4 female: Tifa (VII)**

**Foxface: Rikku (X)**

**District 8 Female: Terra (VI)**

**Rue: Yeul**

**Thresh: Caius**

(The other tributes I probably won't mention in this story for that long, so that' why I only listed a few)

Oh yeah, and the Capitol for future reference is represented in this story as Midgar.


End file.
